


What Would Peggy Do?

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Family, Funny, Kids, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Summer, beach, bratty, laughs, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Steve has trouble disciplining his bratty daugther, Peggy tries to help him learn to parent instead of just giving her whatever their daugther wants. Written with help from tumblr user aliypop. For more stories about Steve, Peggy and Amy follow me on tumblr @superhero-daugthers11
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steggy
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What Would Peggy Do?

Steve was off from work for the summer, he worked at the local middle school as a guidance counselor. He stood at the counter in the kitchen making sandwiches for their trip. Meanwhile, Peggy packed for her latest mission.  


“She knows your weak.” Peggy had said as she packed up her guns and spy ware in a duffle bag. “She knows if she cries hard enough or throws a big enough fit you will give her what she wants. You got to be firm and strong!” She continues waving a gun at him as she talked. “What you say goes, Steve! Don’t fall for her bull shit! It’s all an act to get what she wants, she’s a spy’s daughter she knows how to manipulate!” She puts the fun in the duffel bag and zips it up.  


“But I don’t want her to hate me. I hated my father I don’t want my kid to hate me. I wana be her friend, someone she looks up to.”  


“Steve,” Peggy sighed. “She does love you. Do think she would spend as much time with you as she does if she hates you? When she reads a new book, who does she wana talk to it with? You. When she gets a new toy who does she show it to first? You. Who does she always want to play with her and run around with? You. Kids say things they don’t mean all the time. Just because she says she hates you doesn’t mean it’s true. As I said she’s manipulative. She says it because she knows it bothers you, and she will keep saying it to get what she wants. You have to be strong Steve.”  


“Your right. Okay, peg, I promise I will stand my ground with her today.” Steve told her.   
Suddenly Amy and her best friend, Flinn, run into the room.   


“Dad! Me and Flinn Had the best idea! We should have ice cream instead of going out for breakfast. Ice cream is so much better and I’m not really hungry for breakfast.”  


“Well skipping breakfast is really unhealthy.” Steve weakly spoke. “I think it would be best if we have breakfast and then you can get ice cream later.”  


“I want ice cream first!” she yelled, stomping her feet. “You never let me do anything fun! You never want to do what I want to! Your mean!”  


“Oh, Amelia please!” she scoffed rolling her eyes. “Last week you wanted to go see the roller disco, out of nowhere, and your father drove you an hour away to get to the city. Then he bought you a new toy and   


“Yeah but I always have to beg you guys to do what I want  


“Also, incorrect,” Peggy mentioned. “Usually you ask for it and your father give you what you want.”   


“I just want to spend time with you guys. You guys are always working, and I don’t get to see you  


“She’s right!” Steve shouted picking up his daughter and hugging her. Amy glance over a t her mother with prideful grin. “Aww I’m sorry, princess, we can get ice cream. I promise and then we will go to the arcade after the beach.”  
Peggy looked over to her husband with a disapproving glance.  


“This is what I’m talking about….” Peggy remarked. “She’s gana grow up to be a brat.”  


The two kids walk down the beach together holding hands and chatting about the latest cartoons. Steve stood at their side holding beach chairs on his back. He was carrying a bag of sand toys in one hand and in the other was a cooler of food. He looked like a human mule with all this stuff. Yet, he was more than excited to take his daughter to the beach. He never got to go as a kid.   
‘too many germs…too many ways he could get hurt’ his mother would tell him. His summers were spent at his grandmother’s pool on Long Island.  


“Wana build a sandcastle, Flinn?” Amy called out. “I bet we can build on that looks like Cinderella’s castle!”   


“We can make it bigger!” Flinn said “until. Until. It reaches the clouds!” He said excitedly" then! We can pretend to be princesses!!“  


“I get to be Sleeping beauty though!” Amy told Flinn. “She’s the prettiest one!! you can be Cinderella and we can make believe you invited me to your castle for a party.”  


“Okay! That’ll be big lots of fun!!!“Flinn said jumping around” And then! We can pretend to be superheroes! “He said running around mostly because he was on a sugar rush. Amy managed to convince him to help her steal the hidden candy from the closet.  


“If we play superhero’s I get to be captain America, “Amy told him. “I’m always Captain America. I got forever dibs on it!” Amy then grabbed Flinn’s hands and jumped around with him.   


She started dancing as she sings the chorus to “Baby you can drive my car” by the Beatles. As she pretended steer a steering wheel and honk a horn. “Beep beep beep beep yeah!” She shouted rather than sing.  
Steve put down the supplies and put the beach towel down on the sand. He watched and listened to the two kids’ conversation, he remembered when he was kid. He didn’t have nearly the same amount of energy as his daughter. He remembered playing board games with Bucky and watching movies, but there wasn’t a lot he could do. He got sick a lot of the time and would be in bed for weeks. When Steve was feeling well, the two would play baseball or go see a sports game, but that was rarely.   
Flinn followed her laughing as he picked up a seashell 

“Well Ms. Captain America will you. Marry me so I can be captain America too!?”   
Amy took the shell from Flinn and smiled.   


“It’s so pretty, I love it! But that’s not how it works, you don’t get to be Captain America just because you marry me. There can only be one and it is me!”  


“Amy. We talked about this; you need to share.” Steve called out to her. “Let him be Captain America first for an hour or so and then you can play as him, okay?”  


“No! I get to be him!”  


“You have to learn to share!” Steve argued back.

“I don’t want to share!” She yelled stomping her feet. “It’s mine!”  
Steve sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.   
“How about this? Either share the character with Flinn or your gana sit in the car with me for time out.”  
Amy cried loud and hard, literally on que. she purposely wanted to be as loud and as vocal as possible so her dad would cave in and give her what she wanted.   


“I don’t want to!! I don’t want to!!! Your mean, I hate you!!”   
I hate you, the words she never meant but always said, knowing her dad hated to hear it said.  
Flinn sat on the ground crying.   


“I don’t like it when Amy is upset because it makes me upset! I’m, sorry Amy!” Flinn wailed out “You could be Captain America; I will be another superhero!”  


“Okay problem solved right?” Steve questioned. “He said Amy can be the character.”  
Amy persisted to cry and yell, probably because she couldn’t hear that she was given the character due to her loudness.  
Everyone at the beach was glaring at them, some whispering to each other judging comments. Steve was sweating trying to figure out a plan that would work best. Then Peggy’s words started circling in his head from the conversation this morning.  


“Amy, your-you’re gana be on punishment for 15 minutes for not sharing and throwing a fit.” Steve told her firmly.   
Amy looked shocked and cried more.  


“I hate you I hate you I hate you!” She yelled.  
Steve grabbed her by her waist and put her on the beach chair opposite of him. He sat Infront of her and held the arms of the chair so she wouldn’t get up.  


“I hate you! I will hate you forever!  


Don’t hate me. I love you please don’t hate me. He thought. I’m trying my best! I just don’t want you to turn out to be a bratty adult! Don’t hate me! but he knew he had to be strong. He then thought what Peggy would do.  


“Hate me all you want your still on punishment!” Steve replied. He smiled, incredibly proud of himself.


End file.
